Bethany Rhee and the Zombie Apocalypse
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Bethany Rhee, Glenn's kid sister, before this whole thing was an aspiring singer. Now, her and her sister Connie are running for their lives as walkers overrun their hometown. She doesn't know if anyone else in her family alive. Not her parents, other sisters, or even Glenn. All she knows is that Atlanta is apparently a safe haven. Season One and on. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Walking Dead story. So I'm trying the best I can, here. Yes, I saw tonight's episode. Yes I cried. But during this season, which hasn't been that long, I know, I got this idea. There is also another TWD fic that I might work on as well. I might alternate these two. Like post a chapter of this one, and then a chapter of the other. I'm not quite sure yet.

Chapter One

You'd think growing up Korean, or even Asian, that life would be different. That the international stereotype is "Make all A's or you're grounded!" "Be a doctor!"

Bitch please.

Life was not like that at my home. My parents, though they did want us to make good grades, never really pressured us. If our grade got down to a C, we got a lecture. If it got down to an F, we were grounded. That really was about it.

My brother, Glenn, was one of the people to sometimes test that theory. It wasn't until later that we figured out that math really just wasn't his strong subject. Though I was two years younger, he would come to me for help in his algebra class. It helped that I was in the same class (as I skipped a couple grades as a child). I helped him the best I could, though it was up to him to make the grade.

He graduated high school with a low B in algebra (only because I was able to slip him the answers to the final test which changed his grade from 65 to an 80).

Me, I graduated all honors. And that was what gave off the 'Stereotypical Asian Upbringing' response. I was given a full ride to college.

If you're wondering, no. I declined the offer. I didn't want to do anymore schooling. That wasn't really me. I was smart, sure, but I hated school. I dreaded each day I had to go. I felt like college would be the same as high school. Same stupid teachers. Same stupid fuckers in the hallway. Same pricks who liked to corner me in the girls' locker room when it was empty.

But let's not talk about that.

My passion, as I was trying to get to earlier but got off track, is singing. I've been singing since I was three. There was a home video of it somewhere, and Glenn and my other sisters cameoed in it at some point, but I didn't know where it was. Probably in the basement.

Not that I planned on going in there anytime soon.

Connie, my eldest sister, barricaded the door, her eyes wide. She panted quietly, her hands in her thick black hair. I took a step towards the door, and froze in my tracks. The groans got louder and I looked at Connie, who kept wringing her hair.

"That door won't hold them for long." I whispered.

"You don't think I fucking know that?" She snapped and made her way into the kitchen.

"I told you not to leave the basement window open." I snapped back at her.

"Well too late for that, isn't it?" My sister came back, a butcher knife in her hand. I stared at her.

"What're you going to do with that? Chop them to death?" I crossed my arms.

"Bethany, shut up and board the windows." Connie kept her eye on the door, which shook with the pounding of the undead.

Because, really, what else can you call them? I mean, honestly.

I grabbed the chopped up paneling from the wall and put it over the windows, putting nails in my mouth as I did so. They tasted like a quarter, and it wasn't very appetizing. If you didn't put a coin in your mouth, I guess you wouldn't get the reference.

They had a strong metallic taste. Though they weren't completely in my mouth, my tongue lightly brushed them from time to time, and I grimaced when it happened.

I was halfway through with the first board when Connie screamed and the door to the basement began to crack. I turned and looked. Splinters were on the ground, and a sickly pale arm was reaching for my sister. She gripped the knife with both hands and slammed it down on the arm, making it fall to the floor. She stepped back, blood on her pale blue blouse and all over the blade.

"It's not safe in here." I took the nails out of my mouth. "It really isn't. We can't stay."

"But what about Mom and Dad? Jasmine? Heather? Glenn? What if they come home and we're not here?" Connie asked, her eyes wide.

"What if they come home and we're one of those monsters? _We can't stay, Connie_. Besides, Glenn's in Georgia. I highly doubt he'll be home soon with this bullshit going on."

Connie seemed to glare at me as the door began to break more. After looking at it for a moment, she looked back at me.

"Fine." She said, her teeth gritting. "But if we get killed out there, it's your fault."

I nodded once, putting the hammer in a belt loop on my jeans. Connie gripped the knife as I grabbed a family portrait off the wall and Dad's truck keys off the mantle.

"Let's go." I told her and went to open the door.

But froze in my tracks when I saw a herd of those monsters out on the street. Quickly I shut the door and looked at my sister.

"Not that way." I shook my head.

"Let's try the back." Connie bit her lip, heading for the back door. I followed, running as fast as I could. We hurried out into the backyard and over to the gate, which was closer to the driveway and easier access to the truck. I put my hand on the lock to the gate and looked at my sister, who looked scared shitless.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Mhmm." Connie nodded quickly.

"Alright." I took in a deep breath. "One, two, three."

And with that, I swung the gate open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We made a mad dash to the truck, me unlocking the driver's side door and leaning in to unlock the passenger side. Connie had her hands on the handle, white knuckling it as she waited. I saw her look over at the road as I unlocked the door. I opened it the best I could, which made her get in quickly. She sat in the passenger seat, the knife shaking in her right hand. I slammed my door shut, making her scream. Looking over at her, I saw her eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down." I whispered, starting the truck. The engine came to life with a loud 'revving' sound, which made me cringe. I looked out the window to check and see if they had spotted us, and a few were shuffling our way.

"Shit, Bethany..." Connie looked out the back window. "How are we going to get through this?"

"Run them over if we need to." I started to back out of the driveway, this time it being bumpier than I remembered. Connie dropped her knife, having it land on the ground. She was lucky. The blade didn't strike her. With the blood of those things on it, I wasn't sure what would've happened. I continued to drive as a hand pounded on my window. I screamed, jumping, and looked for a moment. The thing, which used to be a man, opened it's mouth and closed it a few times. I saw the top lip hanging off, dangling by a thread. The eyes were glassy and lifeless. The hair was stringy, just hanging there. I knew this person. At least when they were a person. They were one of those sick fuckers from high school. I shook my head and put the truck in drive, speeding off the best I could.

When I said these things were everywhere, I meant _everywhere_. In the road, the lawns, some probably in the houses. That I wouldn't doubt. I mean if they got into mine through the basement window, they could find other ways.

As we neared the end of the road, with me swerving every now and again (with a group of those things behind us, mind you) Connie shook her head.

"We have to go back." she said. I stared at her for a moment before looking at the road.

"Excuse me?"

"We have to go back." She repeated.

"Why? So we can get eaten? No thanks." I turned a corner, speeding up more since there weren't many in front of us now. I had hit a few on the way out, and the truck had some dents and blood on it. I think one headlight was out. I wasn't sure, but I'd know when it got dark.

"What about the photo albums? Clothes? Food? What the fuck are we supposed to do? We have nothing."

I sighed. "I brought a family photo. We can find food on the way. And clothes... Well we'll just have to stick with these for a while." I concentrated on the road ahead of me.

"And how long will that be? A day? A week? A month? I can't go that long-"

"Connie, shut the fuck up and let me concentrate." My thumbs drummed unconciously on the steering wheel. "I have to get us out of here."

Connie quieted down and looked out the window, her hands in her lap. I felt the handle of the hammer digging into my waist and bit my lip, taking it out of my belt loop. I set it on the dashboard in front of me, cursing myself for forgetting.

I heard static as Connie turned on the radio. I looked over at her for a moment and she shrugged.

"We can try for music, can't we?" she asked.

"I guess. But I wouldn't give my hopes up." I told her.

" _The city of Atlanta-_ " a woman's voice came over the radio but Connie changed it.

"Put it back." I told her.

"Why? It's just depressing news." Connie retorted.

"Connie. Glenn is there. Put it back."

After a moment, she put the station back and the woman's voice came back on.

" _-under seige after the bombing. The undead fill the city as people try to escape. As we know, there are no known survivors._ " I bit my lip as Connie whimpered quietly. " _People have been seen, fleeing as fast as they could, but there is no survival count. The city is said to be destroyed and left to the elements-_ "

This time, I turned the radio off. We drove in silence for a moment as Connie sniffled.

"You think Glenn..?"

"No." I snapped at her. "Glenn is okay. Glenn is alive and well." I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Glenn... Is... Alive."

As we reached the interstate, I stopped the truck. The herd was no longer behind us and I could finally think. I glanced over at the gas gage, checking to see how much I had.

Now I wasn't sure how far I would get on three quarters of a tank, but I'd sure as hell try to get as far as I can.

I wonder how long it would take to get to Atlanta. It could take hours. Maybe a day.

I didn't care. I was going to risk it. If Connie doesn't like it, well... She can suck it.


End file.
